1. Technical Field
This invention relates to holding apparatuses and, more particularly, to a portable blow dryer holder and associated method for assisting a user to employ an existing blow dryer while simultaneously practicing grooming procedures with both hands.
2. Prior Art
Handheld hair dryers are a necessity for most consumers, although use of one is not without drawbacks. Specifically, trying to hold a blow dryer in one hand, while styling the hair with the other, can be difficult at best. As many consumers, particularly females, “brush-out” their hair while they are blowing it dry, a hairbrush, comb or curling brush must all be held in conjunction with the blow dryer. Because styling the hair in this manner involves holding two or more styling tools, as well as a blow dryer, doing so requires lithe fingers and keen hand-eye coordination. Unfortunately, many consumers, particularly those who are older or suffer limited mobility, simply lack the manual dexterity to perform this awkward task. Constantly shutting off the blow dryer and setting it down, in order to adjust a hairbrush, add or remove a curler, or apply a hair clip can be a completely frustrating and tedious experience. Another disadvantage of using a handheld blow dryer is that doing so for prolonged periods can result in sore arms and wrists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,825 to Ammon discloses a hands free hair dryer and holder comprising a portable hair dryer. A structure is for supporting the portable hair dryer in a stationary adjustable manner, enabling a person to position the portable hair dryer towards the hair so that both hands are free to do other things while drying the hair. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to attach to various types of surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,670 to Nigoghosian discloses an apparatus for supporting an electrical hair dryer or other electrical implement having an elongated portion. The apparatus includes a base from which projects a flexible tube. At the other end of the flexible tube a hair dryer holder is arranged to receive a hair dryer. When the hair dryer is inserted into the holder, the flexible tube may be positioned into any of a number of various orientations. This provides the user with enhanced operability of the stand because the user may arrange the flexible tube in a variety of positions. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to attach to various types of surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,052 to Wise discloses a holder for a hand held appliance with first and second hook members for supporting the handle and head of the appliance, respectively, and at least one cross bar for connecting the two hook members together such that the hook members project outwardly from a flat surface to which the holder is secured. The hook members and cross bar are formed separately and are releasably secured to one another prior to attachment to a flat surface. Unfortunately, this prior art example must be attached to a flat surface, and is not designed to attach to various types of surfaces.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for assisting a user to employ an existing blow dryer while simultaneously practicing grooming procedures with both hands. The portable blow dryer holder offers a user an easy, hands free means of drying the hair. Securely elevating a standard blow dryer, use of the portable blow dryer holder allows a user to comfortably style their hair, using a myriad of products, in an easy fashion. The present invention eliminates the need to juggle a hairbrush, curlers or hairpins in one hand, while holding a blow dryer in the other hand. Also, the portable blow dryer holder would relieve the sore arms and aching wrists that are associated with drying long or thick hair could be effectively eliminated. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.